


Teamwork

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such beauty! Such grace! Such amazing fire power!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

He knew, deep in his spark, that he would never tire of watching her. Such beauty! Such grace! Such amazing fire power! Her figure towered among their puny enemies, a pillar of strength in the middle of the battle's chaos.

He could just stay there forever, simply _looking_ \--

"Left," Strika said, without moving her optics from her current target. Lugnut waved his arm in that direction and got rid of a foolish Autobot soldier who had dared to try to sneak up on him.

Did they never learn? Did they not know that they were facing none other than Megatron's own General of Destruction, that she could see past their little schemes? She was too efficient to let any of her soldiers come to harm - much less her own sparkmate.

But the Autobots didn't know that, did they? They were so shocked, always, when they found out.

"Pay attention," she ordered. Then she added, in a completely different tone: "I want you in one piece, darling."

And, of course, they always _did_ find out. It was good strategy. The surprise distracted them only for a moment, but it was enough for them to attack again, before their enemies could react.

Ah, yes - they made a wonderful team.


End file.
